


Emmett's Revenge

by SalemDae_45



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett asks his friends a question and doesn't like the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emmett's Revenge

“Who wants to go to the Babylon Halloween Bash tomorrow?” Emmett asks, holding a flyer of the event.

“Halloween is for children and queens with nothing better to do on Halloween.” Brian takes a sip of his coffee.

“But wasn’t it _you_ who came as Rage last Halloween?” Michael teases.

Justin snickers between bits of his pancakes when Brian taps his neck.

“I didn’t say it!”

“But you laughed so you’re equally guilty, Sunshine.”

“Asshole,” Justin mumbles.

“And I love it.” Brian begins to kiss him passionately.

“ _Anyway_ , is anyone going to the party or not?” Emmett asks his friends.

“I can’t. I have work tomorrow,” Ted said.

“Ben and I are going on a haunted tour of Liberty Ave. Did you know there was a murder a few blocks from this place,” Michael said gleefully but receives a lukewarm reaction from his friends.

“Only you can find something interesting in that,” Brian says.

“I have a project to finish for school,” Justin informs Emmett.

“Brian?”

Everyone looks at Brian.

“Well?”

“As much as I love to go to Babylon every fucking night, I can’t go.”

“You never miss an opportunity to go to Babylon. What’s gotten into you?” Michael asks with astonishment.

“I don’t like Halloween,” Brian answers causally. 

“Unbelievable. I guess I have no choice,” Emmett pulls out his phone. He looks through it for a few seconds before a smile creep up his face.

“What you’re smiling about?” Ted asks Emmett

“You’ll see.”

Soon each of the men’s phones begins to ring. They each pick it up and their faces turns red.

“Now, I will ask again, who wants to go to the party tomorrow?”

Each man replied with a positive answer.

“Remind me to kick your ass after tomorrow.” Brian said, finishing his cup of coffee.


End file.
